Mornin' Sunshine
by Zapoj
Summary: Kakashi experiences a moment of bliss. And, what? Mornings can actually be good? Oh yeah, yup, now you have to read and find out why. [KakaSaku]


_Greetings!_

_This was at first intended to be a oneshot, but, knowing me, I might get into the writing mood later on and continue anyway- in which case this would simply be a prologue. **Voice in head goes 'Duh!'**. Now, taking a deep breath here, time to start typing the so called oneshot. It's been a couple of years since I last posted here. Then under the penname; Saiya-San. Changed the name but kept the two old stories (stories in this case words put together to form sentences which would hopefully later on make good reading. Failure!). Kept the two as reminders of how my writing has (hopefully) improved._

_Anyway! This is a little glimpse of happiness for Kakashi. I'm trying to keep it as in-character as possible, but if you still find it out-of-character, I do apologize and promise to fix that IF there would be further chapters! I think Kakashi is a wonderful character and want to use this mysterious thing called computer and screen to give him a happy moment!_

_Oh, and should also take this moment to admit; I do not own Naruto. Not making money from this. Simply writing for my own sake as it is both relaxing and fun._

_With that said, enjoy!_

_**Mornin' Sunshine**_

A smile crept onto his face as he suddenly understood morning people's way of reasoning.

Kakashi was laying down on his bed, and had just woken up moments ago, when the realization hit him. He had previously laid flat on his back, with only his head turned to his right but did now make his whole body follow the same example; turning over to rest on his side, he supported himself on his elbow. Next, he tore his eyes away from the object so close, in-front of him, to look over to the window. Where the day's first sun-rays found their way into the room. The sun was entering its powerful position as Eternal Life and Light bringer.

Kakashi frowned upon remembering someone calling the sun just that. Eternal. He himself hadn't protested at the time but his mind couldn't let it go. Sun wouldn't be around forever. Just like themselves... 'Oh no', Kakashi thought and shook his head as an attempt to clear it.

This was not the right time to get lost on the path of life. Right now, all he wanted was to enjoy the moment. That moment of realization. It was a big one after all! Not often does it happen that a person who holds a strong grudge against mornings, finds himself to appreciate them. Or well, them might be overdoing it, right now there was just this particular morning in his mind. There are always pros and cons with everything, but in his bed that morning the only con would be that, eventually, getting up had to be done.

Kakashi might have only used one of his eyes for the most part of the past years, but inspite of that, his eyesight and his ability to see, was to him very precious. And not only due to the fact that he had a deadly über weapon in one of his eyes, no.

Icha Icha just wouldn't be the same if he couldn't see the book.

He might strongly dislike mornings.- The getting up from a warm bed and getting outside doing stuff was, to quote Shikamaru, troublesome. And yet, he had to admit, Sight and Light were connected. If there was no light to show the things hidden in shadow, in darkness, how would we see them? Yes, we could feel, smell, maybe even taste or hear, but those are other senses. Vision, is a completely different sensation.

Morning, Kakashi found, was an invitation to seeing. An invitation he did not decline.

An mornings... the really were special. Because right in this moment, the crack of dawn, Kakashi had the most amount of lit hours before him than at any other point of day.

Kakashi's thoughtful glance traveled from the window down to the woman so close, and he didn't just mean that in a physical way. His eyes took in Sakura's petite, yet muscular form as she slept peacefully next to him. The smile reappeared on his handsome face as he laid back down again. Now face to face to Sakura he brought his other (incredibly sexy, manly, strong) hand up to softly caress her cheek after having pushed a strand of pink hair, which had covered her eye, behind her ear.

'She looks so peaceful... and so beautiful.' Kakashi's heart sang with affection and he silently thanked the sun for its light,- the ability, and opportunity to see his beautiful cherry blossom. For she was his now, and he was hers. His smile grew wider at that (and at the memories of the previous night that came to mind). Sakura twitched momentarily and her eyes fluttered open. The pink-haired kunoichi's gaze immediately came to rest on Kakashi's face and she flashed him a wide, loving smile. He couldn't help it, seeing those amazing green eyes made his smile even wider as he felt himself get lost in an emerald dream.

Sakura scooted in closer, bringing her own hand up to his face, Kakashi putting his arm around her waist. Legs entangled. While softly caressing his lips with her thumb, she heard Inner Sakura chuckle out of relief. "At least now we know he's not eccentric to the extent of putting his mask back on while you were sleeping! Cheers to that!". Sakura was glad he hadn't. This way she could enjoy his handsome face properly. She did though respect his reasons for wearing his mask and felt very honored when he had let her remove it. They trusted eachother.

Getting comfortable in eachothers' embrace she noticed his gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, taking his hand in her own.

Kakashi leaned forward to give her a kiss, only pausing briefly close to her face to answer,

"You".


End file.
